


The Wolf

by CascadeSilverFox



Series: The Valley [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Angst and Feels, Blood and Gore, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Comments make my day even if its just nonsense, Don't Have to Know Canon, F/F, F/M, Fan Characters, Fanclan(warriors), Fantribe(warriors), Heavy Themes, I Blame Tumblr, I Tried, I tried my best to make this interesting, If you find any mistakes please Kindly let me know!, Inconsistent chapter lengths, LGBT Cats (Warriors), Nightmares, No Canon Main Characters, No beta we die like Stonefur, No prophecies, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rated For Violence, Starclan does not have a big role in this, Summary may be edited, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, To Be Edited, Tribe cats(warriors), amount of chapters may change, depending on how you read it, does not focus on the clans but there will be later works that do, has a happy ending, just way in the future, slowburn, there is alot of gore in this, welcome to my twisted mind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CascadeSilverFox/pseuds/CascadeSilverFox
Summary: “..goodnight, my love.” she said.blood dripped from her fur.-----------Howl is a good kit. She listens to her father, obeys Tribe Rules, and respects the moon and stars.She grows up with her tribe and soon becomes one of the best hunters the tribe has ever seen. When she expresses interest in taking back the valley the tribe calls home to her mate, they come to a disagreement.Follow the tribe as two she-cats fight for power, Cats go rogue, and clans get sent off-balance.
Relationships: OC/OC, Relationships will be added as the story develops as to not give spoilers
Series: The Valley [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750345
Kudos: 6





	1. Spilt Blood

Silverpaw padded with light footsteps out of the Healer’s den, keeping watch for any wakefulness in her clan. Marshclan was good to her, despite Silverpaw coming into the clan as a loner with her mother and littermates. They learned about starclan, the clan code, and the customs of this new life given to her. They had been kind to her, and had given Silverpaw a new chance, despite already being a full-grown cat by the time they joined. Despite her having not been born in the clan, and despite her mother joining the elder’s den, without any proper training or hard work first, simply because it hurt her with her age. Marshclan did this out of kindness.

And what does Silverpaw do to return the favor? She tells no-cat about her litter with a stray tom.

There were stories from long ago, telling tales of cats who lived in a forest far,far away. Many, many moons ago. Thunder, Wind, Shadow, and River. Among these clans lived multitudes of cats, all going about their own life. Dawnclan cats were the descendants of Thunder and Wind, while MarshClan cats were descendants of River and Shadow. It is said the four clans slowly merged into two, as they moved from land to land.

It was difficult. They had hardships. And because of such hardships, the clans decided to merge, and create new names for themselves. Such is the way of life. Clan cats hunt together to survive, live together to survive, and therefore thrive together as they do so.

Shadowclan, Riverclan, Thunderclan, and Windclan became Marshclan and Dawnclan.

As the newly-merged Marshclan and Dawnclan moved from territory to territory, they happened to stumble across a valley. _A valley_! Finally, a safe place to thrive once more.

Yet, another clan, (although they called themselves a ‘tribe’, whatever that meant.) known as The Tribe of Towering Pine. The tribe cats speak of a great clan, called Skyclan, who they once shared The Valley with. When Skyclan decided the Valley wasn’t bringing them enough prey, they left, leaving a few clan cats with the tribe. Now considered a half-clan tribe, they adopted some of the customs of clan life, even creating new customs, under the guidance of their version of Starclan.

Silverpaw reached the tree her kittens were hidden. Beneath a young pine tree, two kittens mewed for her touch. A pure black male, and a dark-tabby female. “Hush now, little ones.” Silverpaw purred to her kittens. “Mother is here.” Silverpaw licked the top of their heads, soothing the starving kittens. Their eyes were not even open yet.

Guilt swelled within her.

Was she really going to abandon these kits with no mother, at the mercy of another clan? All because of her status in Marshclan? All because she wanted to stay in her own clan, and not be forced back into the rough life of a loner once more?

Suddenly, an idea popped into her mind.

Her kittens were small and fragile. They certainly couldn’t live long enough for another clan to find them if she hid them well enough, would they? They were only born two sunrises ago, afterall.

The white and brown tabby she-kit pressed her nose into Silverpaw’s paw, crying for food. She was skinny, hungry, and helpless. Without a second thought, Silverpaw picked up the two bundles into her jaws, and padded out of the valley, and toward the barn near The Tribe’s territory.

Starving, the black kitten mewed and trembled, trying to get to his mother’s belly. The tabby kitten mewed quietly, her cold body shivering.

“Hush now,” Silverpaw mewed, her footsteps light on the earth as she trotted along the border of The Tribe’s territory. “It will all be over soon, darlings.”

All Silverpaw had to do was leave the kittens next to the barn, and wait for sunrise. Then the dogs would get them.

Hopefully.

Silverpaw slowed her steps, and found herself in front of the looming entrance of the barn. Taking a left, she turned down the side of the barn, her pelt bathed in the soft moonlight. Finding a patch of yellowed grass next to the wall, she set her two kittens down, the black one breathing heavily.

The black tabby kitten mewed once more, and situated herself underneath Silverpaw.

“No milk, kitten.”

“m’lk?” he copied the word, nosing at Silverpaw’s leg, begging for food.

“No. no milk.” she nuzzled the kitten away. “Stay with your sister, and do not worry.” Silverpaw turned, her tail facing the kittens. “It will be swift.”

Silverpaw bounded away, as fast as the wind, without looking back.

Her heart ached.  
But it was the only way Silverpaw wouldn’t die on her own if she was outcassed as a loner again.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fish followed the fresh scent making its way through the forest, his white paws crossing the mossy landscape of his territory.

Then, the smell of kitten.

...and blood.

Fish’s heart dropped in an instant.

“Screech.” Fish mewed quietly when he stopped mid-step.

“Yes, Fish?” Screech responded, looking to Fish. his green eyes were fixated on something at his paws.

Looking down, Screech peered down at the blood trail, coming from the side of the barn. “It’s just a dog, Fish. we will have to be on alert, but nothing out of the ordinary.”

Fish shook his head, his eyes still blown wide. “..no, Screech.. T-that’s a kitten’s blood..”

“..kitten blood..?” Screech took a step back, shaking his head. “Nonono- you must be wrong, Fish.. I know my nose has gone bad, but dogs don't _eat_ kittens..”

“It's not a dog who killed it.”

“ _It’s wolf_.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paws raced across the forest floor, fueled by fright.

“Fish?” Screech called after his littermate, who was rushing through the forest, desperate to get back to the ToweringPines camp. “Fish!” Screech called a little louder, and padded faster.

“No time to stop, Screech!” Fish yowled back to him. “We need to alert Flowerguide!” he panted, and raced down the slope that led into the crater they called camp.

“Wolves!” Fish yowled as he leaped onto the Meeting-stump. “Wolves in the territory! Hide the kittens and Scarred!”  
Flowerguide emerged from his den, pausing to take in the erupting chaos of the camp. “What in the name of the Moon is going on here!?” the old cat yowled, his raspy voice echoing across camp.

“Fish says there are wolves, Flowerguide.” Screech dipped his head. “And? There are always wolves.” Flowerguide raised an eyebrow.

“I scented fresh blood..of a kitten. It must have snuck into camp and stolen a kit.” Fish said, padding over to them.

“How would a wolf of all things sneak into camp? We would have scented its odor long ago, Fish." he tilted his head. "do you need to speak with Bluebell?”

Fish snarled, lashing his tail. “I know i scented wolf, Flowerguide. I’m going back out there.” he hissed. “Are you coming, Screech?” Fish looked to his brother.

Screech sighed, and looked to his paws. “..i’ll stay here.”

Fish spat in screeches direction, and stalked back into the pine forest.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fish padded through the forest, dew from the leaves falling on his head as he walked. There had to be wolves out here! Why else would he have seen kitten blood?

He padded to the edge of the territory, where an old two-leg barn could be seen a little ways away. The wolves must have been coming from the mountains, feasting on the two-leg’s sheep.

“Hello? Wolf?” he meowed. When only silence returned his calls, he continued onward and Out of his territory.

He followed the smell of wolf, watching for the small splotches of dried blood on the grass as he padded toward the barn.

It must have been raining the night before. There were huge paw-prints left in the earth. They still reeked of wolves.

When fish reached the barn, he carefully peered inside, before racing to the side. That's when he noticed it.  
A patch of grass up against the side of the barn was caked in blood.

“I guess this was where the kitten was..” Fish sighed, sitting next to the dried blood. He dipped his head, then looked up at the sky. “May the midnight sky light your path, little one.”

Fish sniffed around for a moment before deciding to leave. He took one more look behind his shoulder, and with a heavy heart, he began padding away.

Then, a small, weak mew broke the silence.

The kitten? The kitten was still here? Turning back, he ran to the spot of blood.

Just a little ways away, there was a hole under the barn.

Padding to the hole he peered inside. The small kitten mewed again, turning toward him. “..that's right, come here, little one. It's alright.” he purred quietly, trying to coax the kitten out.

Slowy, the kitten squeezed out from under the gap.

It’s eyes were still closed, and it was breathing with it’s mouth open.

Fish forced himself to stay calm, and picked the kitten up by the scruff, and ran as fast as he could back to camp.

His paws raced across the grass, he leapt over stumps, twigs, and roots. He dodged flowers and traps, and skidded to a halt when he got to the center of camp, where screech was waiting.

Screech gasped when he looked at the kitten, and he leaned closer to sniff it out of instinct. He paused when he remembered he couldn’t smell anything.

“There don't seem to be any wounds.. Are you sure this is the kitten that was bleeding..?” Screech tilted his head.

“No, this kitten seems to have gotten away. When i found it it was hidden under the barn.”

Screech nodded, and left to go fetch Flowerguide.

Fish placed the kitten at his paws, licking it’s head to keep the kitten warm. It had to have only been a day old, at most. Flowerguide stepped forward, and looked over the kitten. “Bluebell, please take this kitten to your den.” Flowerguide nodded to the Tribe’s healer, and then stepped up onto the meeting-stump. “Fish has found a kitten under the two-leg barn.” Flowerguide announced to his tribe. “Because Fish was the cat who found it, he will be the Kittens caretaker. Although, the kitten needs food, fast. Are any Queens willing to spare some of your milk for the dying kitten?”

The queens of the tribe whispered among themselves, before a cream-colored tabby stepped forward. “Dew passed away.. So i am willing to spare some of my milk for the kitten.”

Flowerguide dipped his head. “Thank you, Fawn.” he mewed. “Meeting dismissed.” he said, and padded back into his den.

“Thank you so much Fawn-” Fish started before getting cut off. “It’s not a problem, Fish.” Fawn smiled. “Let's go see the kitten, shall we?” Fawn meowed, and followed Fish to Bluebell’s den.

“Greetings, Bluebell.” Fish dipped his head as he stepped into the healer’s den.

“The kitten is going to be alright, as long as we get her up to weight.” Bluebell said, huddling over the kitten trying to get to her belly. Fawn layed down, and Bluebell nudged her to Fawn’s belly.

The kitten willingly snuggled up to Fawn the moment she smelled milk.

“What are you going to name the kitten, Fish?” Bluebell asked, as she sorted her herbs with her nose. Picking out some sort of blue star-shaped flower, she set it on the ground next to Fawn. “eat this. It will keep your milk up so you can feed the she-kit and Thistle.” she said to Fawn, and Fawn did as told.

“..i’m not sure.” Fish sighed. “I wasn’t expecting this..” he laughed, eyeing the nursing kitten.

Her pelt was unique, to say the least. It was tan in color, with white spotting and dark brown stripes. white stripes, the same color as her belly, were along her body with the rest of the black-and-brown stripes.

“Perhaps you could name her Trout that swims at sea.” Fawn suggested. “But we don't know where she came from, Fawn.” Bluebell sighed.

“I suppose i’ll just call her kit, for now.” Fish settled into the earth of the den. “She’ll choose her name when she turns two moons, anyway.”

“But not all kits!” Fawn mewed, careful not to disturb the kitten.

“That is true.” Bluebell agreed. “I think Bluebell that brushes water suits me quite well, and that was the name my mother gave me.”

“My mother named me Fawn’s dappled coat, and I think it's a wonderful name. So i kept it!” Fawn smiled.

  
“My mother called me kit. I chose my name because I wanted one.” Fish told the she-cats.

“But this might be your only kit, Fish!” Fawn teased. “Don’t you want to name it yourself, even if she changes the name later on?”

Fish sighed. “We don't even know if a clan is missing her. After we ask around, if nobody decides she’s theirs, i’ll name her.”

The She-cats seemed happy with that, and talking about naming the kit slowly turned into gossiping.

She-cats.. Fish would never understand them.


	2. Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta, we die like Stonefur.

Fish watched as the kit-  _ his _ kit played by his paws. She was almost two moons of age, and she would soon become an official member of the tribe. 

she batted the feather around, squealing a little every time it floated into the air higher than before. Fish chuckled to himself, and rested his head on his paws. 

“What’cha got there, little one?” he asked, gesturing to the feather under her small, round paw. “Bluebell found it for me!” the she-kit mewed excitedly. “She said she got it while out collecting herbs from the forest.” 

  
  


Bluebell had liked his kit, that's for sure. In fact, so had most of the cats in the tribe. The ones that were particularly fond of her brought gifts every time they visited. A small piece of prey for her to try, a flower, a moss ball, and this time, a big red feather. 

It lifted into the air, and slowly drifted back down onto the kitten’s little nose. Sneezing, it went back up into the air again, only to meet the grasp of the kitten’s little claws. 

Yawning, the kit turned back to her father, abandoning the feather in favor of taking a nap. “Tired?” Fish asked, as he licked the top of her little head. The kit nodded, her breath slowing as she drifted off to sleep. 

“Fish.” Flowerguide shoved his head through the small opening of the kit-den, much to the annoyance of a tired queen, whos kits where waking from the sound of his voice.

“Ah, Flowerguide.” Fish smiled. “How can i help you?” 

“The kitten. Does she have a name picked out for her naming ceremony yet? It's being held at moonhigh.” the brown tabby spoke, this time more cautious of his tone.

“Ah..i don’t believe she has. I’ll speak to her about it once she wakes.” Fish yawned, the sleepless nights of fussing over a sickly kit catching up to him. 

Flowerguide dipped his head in acknowledgement, and left the den. Grooming the she-kit’s head one last time, Fish closed his eyes and let sleep claim him. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blood, there was blood everywhere. 

Screams of horror and pain flooded her senses, she clawed at her ears. It was so loud!

Why wont it stop!

What's going on?

Where's Papa?!

She looked around the clearing. Her tribe was in chaos. Dens were crushed, lifeless cats layed on the ground, the throats ripped right out of them. 

There, next to the kit-den, layed Fish. His body was mangled and torn, blood sluggishly spilled out of the wound on his neck. She stared at her father; and glassy eyes stared back.

Then, a howl. 

The noise made the kit’s blood run cold, as she stood beneath the towering wolf above her. 

It opened its mouth, 

And **killed.**

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


Bluebell and Fawn fussed over her pelt, unruly tabby fur sticking out in all directions. “Little one, hold still!” Fawn said as she tried to groom a now-restless kitten. 

Not like the kitten would ever  _ want  _ to rest again, after what happened in her nightmare.

“Listen to Fawn, Kit. you need to look your best for your naming ceremony!” Bluebell purred as she chose out the small flowers. “Which ones do you like best? We’ll be putting them in your fur.” she gestured to the three small flowers in front of her. 

The kitten pondered for a moment, before choosing the pinkish-red ones with pretty petals. 

“Roses? Good choice, Kitten.” Fawn purred, trying to flatten a stubborn patch of fur. 

Oh. so that's what they were called. Roses are pretty, the kitten thought to herself. 

Bluebell chose some particularly small ones, and carefully removed the thorns, tangling them into the kittens tail. grasping a slightly larger one in her jaws, Bluebell placed it behind the kitten’s ear, and grinned to herself. 

Fawn nodded, and spun the kitten around to face her father.

...who was dosing on a rock in the sun.

“Wake up, sleepyface!” Fawn tapped her paws on his nose. 

Fish shot up, breathing heavily. “Wha-what happened? Is everyone alright? When's the ceremony?” he asked in a slight panic, before noticing his kit.

“You look wonderful!” he purred, padding over to his kitten. “Thank you, Bluebell, Fawn.” he nodded to the she-cats, who puffed out their chests with pride. 

“It was an honor, getting the cutest kitten in the tribe ready for the ceremony!” a purr rumbled in fawn’s throat. “It was nice to do something different, for a change.” Bluebell laughed, nuzzling the kitten. 

The kitten was spinning in circles, trying to get a good look at her small tail. “I like roses.” she decides, once she can finally see the flowers. “They have pretty faces.” she murmured. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The kitten followed Fish to Flowerguide, who was waiting on the Meeting Stump. Next to him, three other kittens sat. Thistle, Fawn’s son, and two other she-kits from a different litter. 

“Have you chosen a name, Little One?” Fish whispered to her. The kitten nodded, and gave her father a reasuring smile. 

“Cats of Towering Pine, Gather to the Meeting Stump, As i have an announcement to make.” Flowerguide called, and slowly, the cats came out of their dens and resting spots to sit around their leader. 

“Today marks the day of these small kitten’s-” he gestured for them to come forward. “Naming ceremonys. Soon, they will become a members of our Tribe, should the forest and moon except them.” he meowed. “Meeting dismissed.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Fish, Flowerguide, and the kit all padded to the Great Pine; the largest tree in the forest. It’s needles were so high, that it could touch the moon. The Great Pine is the one place in all of the valley that the tribe cats can reach their ancestors.   
  
Flowerguide gently nudged the she-kit onto a large, flat stone in front of the tree, where the light of the full moon shone directly abover her. Around it, grew wildflowers and herbs of all sizes and shapes. Next to it, the small stream trickled; Giving the forest around them life.   
  
“Kit, have you chosen your name?” Floweguide asked, twitching his whiskers.   
  
She nodded. “Howl of hungry wolf.” she stated. After all, it was impossible to think of anything other than her nightmare.   
  
Flowerguide stepped back, and gazed up at the tall tree above them. “I call apon the moon and the forest tonight, to bless this small kitten.” he started. “I ask of our ancestors to Accept this kittens name. I ask apon the forest to nurture this kitten, as it always has done for tribe cats before.”   
  
He paused, and looked her straight in the eyes.    
  
“With the name of the moon, the forest, and the stars, I bless the kitten, and Confirm this kitten’s name.” he paused again. “From this day forth, this she-kit will be named Howl. Howl of hungry wolf.”    
  
Howl puffed out her chest, her heart filling with pride. She finally had a name.   
  
-   
  
“Can we go back in  _ now _ ?” Howl whined, stretching out over Fish’s legs.    
  
He sighed, and nuzzled his kitten back up. She was four moons old now, almost old enough to start training. “No, Howl.” he sighed. “They need to fix the kit-den. Be patient.” he said sternly.    
  
Howl let out a long sigh, and glared at the caved in den. “Well- i  _ hate _ storms!” she flicked her tail back and forth. “Why can’t they just go awayyyyyyy~!” she drawled, flopping over onto her side out of boredom.    
  
Fish chuckled. Why dont you go bug Screech? Im sure he could use some company.” he told her.    
  
The cat in question sat a few fox-lengths away, speaking with Taleteller. Howl sighed, and stood up to shake her pelt, ridding it from the dirt and sand that was the camp’s ground.

She huffed. “Looks like he  _ has _ company already.” she grunted under her breath, yet she padded over there anyway, in search of anything to cure her boredom.    
  
Screech and Taleteller looked up, only to watch Howl stomp up to their paws, grunt, and flop over onto her side. “Entertain me!” she yowled in her cute, tiny kitten voice.    
  
Taleteller let out a small chuckle at that. “Oh, but what shall we entertain you with, little kit?” he teased, and looked over to Screech.    
  
Screech pondered for a moment, before widening his eyes. “I know! I’ll get Bluebell and Fawn!” he said, looking down at his neice.    
  
Howl squealed. “No! They’ll mess up my fur! And make me play with Pine’s litter!” she protested, wrinkling her nose.    
“Alright alright..” he sighed. “How about you go get the other kits? And I’ll tell you a story.” Screech said.    
Howl’s eyes sparkled. “Will you tell me the one about the scar? Please?  _ Pleaseee?? _ ” she begged, giving him kitten-eyes.    
“Again? Haven’t i told you that one at  _ least _ twice already? Why don’t i tell you a different one?” Screech asked, lifting a brow.

  
Howl wouldn’t give up. She made the saddest face she could possibly muster, and whimpered.    
  
“..fine, if you insist.” Screech sighed. “Go get Rose and Tansy, then.”   
Howl grinned, managed to spit out a quick ‘thank you uncle Screech!’ And ran off to fetch her fellow kittens.    
  
“This is why I could never have kits.” Screech sighed. “I dont know how Fish does it.”   
  
Taleteller let out a purr. “he’s just good with them, i suppose.” the short, fluffy grey tabby looked over to him. “Although..” he laughed at the way Fish’s tired body sprawled out as he slept. “He has been  _ much  _ more tired lately.”    
  
Screech chuckled and nodded, watching his brother sleep.

  
  


\----

Howl raced over to the broken kit-den, where the three other kits her age were wrestling outside.   
Thistle, a short-furred dirty-brown colored tom, was currently pinning down Rose, a blue-grey she-cat with dark ginger tabby markings. Spark, a dark ginger tabby; (and Rose’s sister,) was egging them on.   
  
“Yeah! You can do it Thistle! Beat her to the ground!!” she yelled to the smaller tom, who took after his mother body-wise.    
  
“Hey!” Rose gasped from beneath the tom. “You’re supposed to be on  _ my _ side!”    
Spark shrugged. “Eh, Thistle’s cooler.” she gave rose an evil grin. “Plus, you woke me up early yesterday. This is payback.” she cackled.    
  
“No fair!” Rose whined back, trying to squeeze herself out of Thistle’s grip.    
  
Howl crept closer, being quiet as to not interrupt their game. She sat down next to Spark, who cave Howl a wink before shouting some more. Something about ‘you can do it Thistle! Show no mercy!’   
  
Howl smiled softly at that, preferring to simply watch instead of start a conversation with the other kittens.    
  
“Aha!” Rose shouted, kicking at Thistle’s belly, effectively throwing him off of her. “I win!” she rolled over, shaking the dust from her pelt.    
  
“NOOOOO!!!” Spark screeched, and collapsed onto the ground. “THISTLE!!!! YOU LET HER GOOOOOOO!”” Thistle padded over, a bit sheepish. “Heh.. sorry, Spark..” he huffed out a laugh. “She was stronger than me!” he said, trying to lighten the mood. Spark looked up and gave him the utter look of betrayal.    
  
Howl laughed at that. “Well.. you’ll get stronger Thistle!” she mewed quietly, then put on a face of determination. “I know you can do it!” she grinned.    
  
Once Rose was done cleaning her pelt, she trotted over to the trio. “Hi Howl! I didn’t know you were here.”    
  
Howl nodded. “I’ve been watching for a bi-” she was intturupted by Screech shouting at them from across camp. “Hey! Howl, weren’t you bringing them over here?”   
  
Howl’s eyes widened. “Oh!” she exclaimed. She had completely forgotten! “Do you want to come listen to Screech tell the story of how he got his scar?”    
  
Spark suddenly leaped up from where she was pouting, and her pupils expanded with delight. “YES!” she said, and zoomed towards Screech and Taleteller.   
  
The three kits stared at the place Spark was moments ago.    
  
“Okay then...” Thistle meowed, blinking. “..shall we?” he tiled his head toward where Spark was excitedly bouncing around the two adult cats.    
  
Rose laughed. “Yeah!”    
_________________________________________________   
  
  
“Okay kits, get situated.” Taleteller told the restless fluff-balls. “And listen to Screech. Behave yourselves!” he meowed. “Now, if you would excuse me, i’ll be sleeping over there.” he purred, and collapsed in a patch of sunlight.    
  
Screech laughed at the elder’s antics. Of course he was leaving him to the mercy of the kittens. “Now;” he started, watching as Spark continued to fidget. “Imagine you’re in the pine forest….”   
  
* * *   
  
Screech was padding along the mossy forest floor, his paws sinking a bit with each step on the soft earth. It was moonhigh, and the night sky bathed the forest in an  ethereal darkness.    
  
Branches rustled softly as a slight breeze ruffled Screech’s fur, the chill of the night creeping up his pelt.    
  
Then, a distinctive yelp broke through the silence; and a chilling panic shot through him.   
  
_ Coyotes. _ _  
_ _  
_ Coyotes meant trouble. Had someone left crowfood out? What would lead them to ToweringPines? Screech’s thoughts were running a mile a minute through his head.   
  
Was it too late to run back to camp? Could he alert his night watch partner? Would they steal the prey? The kits? Would they destroy camp? Would they-   
  
No. Screech had to stay calm. He took a deep breath, and steadying himself, he unsheathed his claws. If the coyotes were coming for his tribe, they would have to get through him first. He opened his mouth, smelling for any sign of them.    
  
  
One.. no, Two coyotes. About four or five fox-lengths away. He could handle this. Yeah.  _ he could handle this! _   
  
_ “Yip Yip! oooooooAAAAAAAAAA!” _ _  
_ _  
_ __  
_ Right..? _ __  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such the long wait on the chapter! i'm finally getting back into the groove of writing again :)


	3. Teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: GORE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ,,,,,,,,this has been sitting in my document for like, two months.
> 
> sorry. 
> 
> (this chapter is pretty short and mostly filler, so feel free to skip this. mostly just world-building. plus i really like Screech,,, lol. gotta fit my boy in here somewhere. )

Panic creeped up Screech’s spine. He needed to run away. He needed to get back to camp he needed to-  
  
 _Crunch._  
  
He whipped around, Turning to face the scraggly coyote above him. It let out a deep, guttural growl, baring its sharp, yellowed teeth. Screech’s eyes widened and he took a step back.  
  
The brown tabby hissed, fluffing up his pelt to appear as large as possible. He felt hot, humid breath down his neck. _The other coyote.  
  
_ Hissing, Screech turned to flee, but the second coyote lashed out and snapped its jaws at Screech’s tail.  
He hissed, and swiped unsheathed claws at the coyote’s narrow muzzle. “I refuse to die this night!” Screech yowled, and raced up the side of a large pine, the stinging of fur being ripped off his skin made him yowl with pain.  
  
The coyotes were hot on his tail, their large paws leaving indents on the ground. His claws sunk into the tree’s bark, traces of coyote blood drying in flakes. His heart rabbeted in his chest. The coyotes circled the tree, occasionally glancing up to snarl at the cat. Screech let out a sigh of relief.  
  
He was safe! He had escaped! All he had to do was wait it out. Then at dawn his night guard partner would find him.   
Below, it would appear as though… the coyotes were.. Talking?  
Screech peered down to get a better look.  
  
The large, wild dog’s mouths moved open and closed, their strange body language taking up most of the conversation.   
One of them nodded, and stalked back into the shadows.   
  
The other, smaller one, glanced up at Screech, who was still grappling onto the side of the pine.   
  
It bared its teeth, and began walking slowly towards ToweringPines camp. Screech had done it! They were leaving! He was safe. He had saved his-  
  
Wait.   
  
It was going towards camp.   
  
_His camp._  
  
Without a second thought, Screech leaped into the air. “I will not let you win!” he hissed, and using a technique he had learned as a young To-be, he used his claws to grab onto the coyote’s shoulder blades.   
  
Snarling, the coyote whipped its body back and forth, occasionally snapping at him.   
Screech opened his jaws and bit down as hard as he possibly could onto the coyote’s scruff. The creature let out a pained yelp, before suddenly rolling over onto its side to make Screech lose his grip.   
  
And it worked.   
  
The beast held a massive, stinky paw over Screech’s chest.   
  
It snarled, showing nasty, yellowed teeth. Saliva dripped onto Screech’s coat. _“I’sll chkill ou… chkat”_ It said.   
  
Well, attempted to say. Its voice was guttural and the slurred words sounded disgusting coming out of its mouth.   
  
The coyote lifted its head, then let out a couple short “yip- yip rrah!”’s before bowing its head again.   
Almost instantaneously, the other coyote emerged from the trees.   
  
_“Wh’re ss or al’pa”_ the one pinning him down said, its stinky breath made Screech hold his breath. Then, a deep hiss from behind him.   
  
  
“Lay off, Fleabags!”   
  
  
His night guard partner yowled, before coming crashing into them.   
  
Fluffing up his pelt, Smoke leaped onto the second coyote’s face, his claws pricking into its eyes. “Get off our territory!”   
Screech took this opportunity to wiggle free from his captors grasp, and crouched low to the ground, reading himself to leap. The talking coyote let out a growl from deep within its throat. It opened it’s maw, and bit Screech’s face.   
  
Recoiling in pain, he let out a loud hiss, unsheathed claws sinking into the soft earth.   
White-hot pain seared Screech’s muzzle, blood oozing out of his forehead and nose.   
  
He reached up with his unsheathed front paws, and latched onto the sides of the coyote’s muzzle. Then, he swung his hind legs to kick the coyote’s throat. Annoyed, the Coyote growled, drool lazily dripping onto his face.   
  
Hot, humid breath made its way onto him. Then, it started to move. Screech was lifted up into the air, and whipped back and forth as if he was some sort of _toy._   
He could vaguely hear the muffled sound of bones creaking and snapping.   
  
The coyote tossed Screech into the air, and he flew and crashed into the side of a nearby tree. He squinted open his eyes, only to watch Smoke cry out in pain as he was lifted by the scruff and tossed right next to Screech.   
  
They were _playing_ with them!  
  
Dispite the complaining of Screech’s hind leg, he leaped to face the coyotes, Fluffing up his blood caked pelt.   
  
“Do not harm him!” Screech yowled. “I am the one you want! Finish me off!”   
  
The coyotes stared at him for a moment, before the large one surged forward. It snapped at Screech’s scruff, and threw him out of the way.   
He felt the burn of the grass as it rubbed against his wounds, but he persisted.   
  
He ran back to Smoke, ready to defend him with his last dying breath.   
  
It was too late.   
  
The coyote had his night guard partner in its jaws. It sent a glare to Screech, lifted its massive head, and a deafening crunch echoed through his ears.   
  
Blood squirted out of the fluffy grey tabby and onto the coyote’s tan jaws. Screech let out a horror filled scream as his Tribemate was killed in front of his own two eyes. His claws unsheathed, and Screech slammed his body against the Coyote’s jaws, sending Smoke flying. Uncerimonial, but Screech needed his body so he could have a proper death ceremony- so he could become one with the forest once more.   
  
“You-” Screech panted. “You killed him.”  
  
He was too numb to feel anything. He was tired. So, _so_ tired.   
  
The coyote grunted, Nodded to his packmate, and stalked away.   
  
_“W’ll b..e ack.., chkat.”_ it spat, venom in its voice, as they stalked into the shadows.   
The sun raised into the sky- the trees outlined in a golden glow. Screech padded over to smoke, and collapsed onto his body.   
  
Blood oozed lazily down, staining his fur.   
  
“Goodnight, Smoke of dwindling flame.” He addressed the Fighter by his full name.   
  
Desperately searching, Screech grasped for a small, bloodstained wildflower that was just barely a paws reach away.   
He gently put it on Smoke’s forehead, and began reciting the words that a flowerguide would use to send off one to their ancestors in the sky.   
  
  
*******   
  
  
“-So I sent him off to MoonTribe myself.”   
  
Screech finished his story, and turned to look at the kittens faces.   
  
A mix of fear, admiration, and sadness greeted him.   
  
“That was-” Spark’s face lit up. _“SO COOL!”_ she gasped, and bounced around Screech.   
  
“Those coyotes were so scary!” she squealed. “They were all like ‘grrr’” she made a screwed up face, baring her teeth. “and you were all like; ‘NOT TODAY, FOXHEARTS!’” She leaped and pounced on the ground with small, unsheathed claws. “So cool!!!”   
  
Thistle gasped. “Where’d you learn that!?” he almost whispered, as though he didn’t want to get caught. “Don't you know that's a bad word??”   
Spark just shrugged. “I dunno. I heard one of the Scarred say it while gossiping.”   
  
Screech held back a muffled laugh. Of course that was where she learned it.   
  
“I’m telling mom!!” Rose giggled, and sprinted off. Spark screeched, and chased after her. “No! Don’t do that!!” Screech watched in amusement as the siblings bounded after each other, play fighting.   
  
Next to him, Howl stared right through his eyes and into his soul. her silent gaze burned.   
  
A bit unnerved, Screech turned to his Niece. “Whats up, Little one?” he asked, tilting his head to look at the brown kitten.  
  
Howl opened her mouth to speak, then looked down for a second before staring into Screech’s eyes again.   
  
“What about wolves?”   
  
she asked, voice small but genuine.   
  
“What?”   
  
Howl rephrased her sentence. “What if the coyotes were wolves instead?”   
  
...What kind of question was that? Screech thought to himself, puzzled.   
  
“Well.. i’d probably be dead.” he started. “Wolves are far too big for any cat to attack.”   
  
Howl looked down, considering his words. Her brows were creased slightly, but otherwise her face was blank. “Okay.” she said simply, and left to catch up with her friends.   
  
  
  
  
What a strange kit.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as you can tell, this chapter was pretty rushed. sorry about that! i'm hoping to get a buffer going so i can start attempting to do regular updates! my goal is once every other week :)
> 
> who knows how long that will take, lol. 
> 
> next chapter will be a time skip to apprenticeship! finally some plot! :D
> 
> Coyote translations in case they were a bit hard to read:
> 
> "I'll kill you, cat."  
> "Wheres your alpha?"  
> "we'll be back, cat."


	4. Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gore warning!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit of a time skip :)

Howl woke with a startle, her sides heaving and heart racing.   
Her eyes danced around the room- she needed to make sure they were okay.   
  
She stood up stiffly, and took the time to look at each of the to-be’s faces in the den.   
  
Thistle was sleeping soundly in his nest, his paw curled over his eyes.  
  
_Blood pooled around his body, angry red marks split through his fur._ _  
__  
__  
_ Spark was closeby, her tail draped over Thistle’s flank. She was sprawled out, her light belly facing the moon.   
  
_Her belly was ripped open, innards spilling out; slipping through jutting bones._ _  
__  
_ Rose was curled up, her long fur making it hard to know what was where. Her tail covered her muzzle. Howl let out a quiet purr of amusement, admiring her beauty for a moment.   
  
_Blue fur was matted with blood; eyes wide, mouth open and stained with red._ _  
__  
_ After taking a moment to calm herself down; Howl slipped out of the den.   
  
She padded over to the entrance and nodded to tonight's night guard. He nodded to her, giving a warm smile. _It will be okay._  
  
Howl wishes she could return it.   
  
She dipped her head to the familiar face. she left the camp in the dead of night often. _Too often, for her tastes._  
  
She slipped away into the forest.  
  
******* **  
**  
Howl padded through her territory, her pawsteps light and silent.   
  
  
She kept her ears perked and eyes wide for any sign of danger as she trotted along, tail held low.   
  
The moon was high, giving the large pine trees a silver halo of light. Wildflowers marked her path, and moss was upturned with every step.   
  
  
There. She found her tree.   
  
On nights like these- when the nightmares got rough and her heart ached, she would head out to the forest to her favorite tree.   
  
She leaped, unsheathed claws catching in the rough bark of the pine. She scaled the trunk and had to climb a few branches before reaching her destination.   
  
At the base of the largest branch was a hole just large enough for a cat to squeeze through.   
  
She slid into the hollow, the insulated warmth of the tree instantly calming her nerves.   
  
Inside the hollow was larger than the entrance; and could hold about three cats, four if you really tried.   
  
Perfect for a safespace.   
  
Lining the walls were hollowed steps of sorts, each filled with little items howl had found.   
  
A feather she got from Bluebell as a kit; two roses from her naming ceremony. A pinecone from Thistle, and a piece of bark from the tree Screech had climbed when he earned his scar.   
  
She purred at the sight of her collection, and kneaded her nest.  
  
It was lined with cotton, down feathers, and the softest moss she could find.   
  
After turning a few times, she settled down into her nest, and once she felt safe, allowed herself to drift off into a deep sleep.   
  
******* **  
****  
****  
** Rose yawned, stretching her large paws out in front of her. She felt a satisfying pop in her spine, and sat up in her nest.   
  
She glanced around the den.  
  
At some point during the night Thistle and Spark had managed to get tangled in each other's limbs, both cats still asleep. She chuckled to herself, a purr escaping her throat.   
  
Next to them, two other to-be’s slept, occasionally letting out a quiet snore.   
  
She turned to Howl’s nest and-  
  
Oh.   
  
She was gone again.  
  
Well- it was fine. Most of the tribe knew she got nightmares, anyway. They didn't mind.   
Rose stepped out of the den, her long blue-and-red fur catching on the branches of the den a bit as she slid out.   
  
She was one of the first cats awake, yet again, not that Rose minded. She enjoyed watching the darkness of the sky bleed into beautiful oranges and pinks; it reminded her of the wildflowers they grew in the forest.  
  
Rose padded through camp, nodding and giving small hellos to the other early-rising cats.   
  
She reached the Healer’s den, and poked her head inside. “Hey Bl-”   
  
Inside, Fawn and Bluebell were curled up next to each other, fast asleep and calm expressions on their faces. Smiling to herself, Rose left the two she-cats be.   
  
“Good morning, Rose.” a warm voice greeted.  
Rose turned to her mentor. “Hello!” she purred, smiling at the tom.   
  
“Seeing as your Finishing Ceremony is nearing, I just have a few tasks for you today. Other than that, you're free to do whatever.” He said, standing tall. “Follow me.”  
  
Rose nodded, and trotted after her mentor.   
  
******* **  
****  
** Rose followed closely behind Tiny, her long, red tail trailing behind her.   
  
They padded through the forest, and followed a trail of flattened moss and mud, various colors of wildflowers lining the path.   
  
The worn path continued for a while, before opening to a large clearing in the deepest part of the forest. Wildflowers of every color danced in the slight breeze; Rose could hear songbirds chirping in the trees above.   
  
In the middle of the clearing sat a large stump.   
  
Mushrooms and moss sprouted from various angles on the wood, and right on top in the very center of the stump sat a single, small, grey rock.   
  
It was faded from the sunlight, and had the slightest green hue if you really began to inspect it.   
  
“This is The Heart of the Forest.” Tiny began, slowly walking forward.  
Rose followed.  
  
“Right at the base of this stump;” he paused, and pointed with his nose. “Is where the very first Flowerguide of ToweringPine was buried, and is where you will get your guard ceremony. All cats who are deemed worthy have their ceremony here.” he said, turning to look at her.  
  
“And trust me, Rose, you are more than worthy.”   
  
Rose beamed at the praise from her mentor. “Thank you, Tiny.” she purred. “It means alot.”   
  
Tiny pressed his nose to her shoulder. “Good!” he smiled. “Now, seeing as we _do_ still need to train today, i would suggest you go hunt. But your free to do whatever as long as Flowerguide doesn't find out.” he winked.   
  
“Of course,” she smiled, lifting her tail in a goodbye as she padded back into the forest.   
  
  
\--  
  
  
Rose stepped lightly over various twigs and pine needles on the moss-lined pathway that lead to the waterfall. She decided to take Tiny’s suggestion, but it wouldn't hurt to take a bit of a break, she thought to herself.  
  
As she reached the waterfall, she let out a soft sigh and dipped her paws into the cool water.   
  
It wasn’t very murky, as one would expect it to be. The water was crisp and (mostly) clear, allowing for the perfect spot to rest and have a drink.   
  
Small, greyish-brown fish swam peacefully between her legs, their scales glinting under the water. They were far too used to the cats frequenting the area; Rose thinks. Don’t they know that cats like her are predators to creatures like them?   
  
“No matter;” she thought out-loud. We are only guests of the forest; and it's only polite to tread softly around the other visitors.   
  
Humming, she leaned down to lap up the crisp water, and shifted herself into a comfortable position as she lay down, the tips of her paws still dipped into the water.   
  
It wouldn’t hurt to rest for a while, she thought as she slowly allowed sleep to claim her.  
  
\----  
  
Howl shifted in her nest, sheathing and unsheathing her claws in annoyance.   
She managed to get _some_ sleep, but she woke up much earlier than she would have hoped.  
  
That, and she just couldn’t get _comfortable._ The moss pressed up against her pelt was the bane of her existence. She wanted to turn her fur inside-out.   
  
Grunting in annoyance, she stood up and shook the moss scraps from her pelt, the texture uncomfortable against her pads. She leaped out of the tree hollow, widening her eyes as she caught her claws on the rough bark of the branch, her lower half dangling from the grip of her claws.   
  
“ _Foxdung.”_ she swore, just before losing her grasp of the bark and slammed right onto one of the thinner branches below.   
  
It creaked and swayed under Howl’s weight, the she-cat’s brain still scrambled from the previous fall.   
  
She was just about to push herself up, when the branch plummeted with an ear-splitting crack.   
  
\--  
  
**_SNAP!_**  
  
_Thump._ _  
__  
_ Sleep-ridden, Rose’s head shot up and her ears swiveled towards the sound. It was close.   
  
She sprinted towards the sound.   
  
\--  
  
“... _uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…”_ Howl drawled, the large branch she was on just a few seconds ago was crushing her back uncomfortably.   
  
“Somethings broken, I just know it,” she nearly growled as she thought out loud. “Now i’ll have to see bluebell, and we all _know_ she's gonna make a huge deal out of it and-”   
  
Howl looked up, and _oh, would ya look at that,_ she had a visitor.   
  
A very inconvenient visitor, at that.   
  
Rose hunched over howl, her eyes crinkled in amusement. “That was quite a fall;” she laughed softly, watching Howl try (and fail) to stand up. “Need some help?” she asked, tilting her head.  
  
  
  
  
“ _No, I'm perfectly fine.”_ Howl painfully grunted as she attempted to lift the branch again; only to fall flat on her face again.   
  
Howl glanced up, avoiding eye contact.   
  
“Okay.”  
  
  
“...Maybe just a little.”  
  
  
Rose laughed, in a loud, breathless sort-of way, and reached down to push the large branch off of Howl’s spine.   
  
Howl squirmed free as it ungracefully flattened her tail, and rolled into the dirt.   
  
She laughed, and turned to stick out her tongue at the branch. “Ha!” she yowled. “Take that, snakeheart!” she _cackled;_ nearly forgetting Rose was right next to her.   
  
“You’d make a pretty good kit’s-tale villain, Howl.” Rose teased; “you have that laugh down perfectly.”   
  
“Oh, just you wait,” Howl began pushing herself up, when a sharp pain shot through her chest. She grunted, and sat down suddenly.   
  
Rose shifted, worried. “You okay..?” she asked, concern flooding her voice.   
  
“Yeah, yeah, I'm fine;” Howl said, hunched over. “Probably broke something, that's all.”   
  
  
Rose sighed. “Howl, you’re an idiot.” she stated, helping the tabby up. “Come on, let's get you to Bluebell.”  
  
Howl groaned loudly. _‘“Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-_ Rose, you know how much of a big deal she's gonna make this right?”   
  
Rose kept looking ahead, forcing a straight face.   
  
_“Such a big deal, Rose, such a big deal.”_ she sighed. “And when Fish finds out.. Rose.. oh my stars, i'm in so much trouble Rose. help me. I am going to die.” she dragged her paws, leaning against Rose's side. “And not by the paws of the moon.”   
  
Rose cracked at that, chuckling a bit to herself under her breath. “You’ll be fine, Howl.   
“Are you sure, Rose? Because Fish has claws and he knows how to use them.”  
  
Rose laughed. “Yes, i'm sure. Come on, we're almost there.”   
  
“Fine, guess i’ll take your word for it.” Howl sighed, and kept walking. “But if i die it's your fault. Got that?”  
  
“Got it.” Rose smiled to herself.  
  
  
\--  
  
Bluebell perked her ears upon seeing Howl and Rose peek into the den. “Hello, kits! How can i help you?” she purred, and padded up to them.   
  
“I may have fallen from a tree.” Howl said.  
  
“I’ll give you some poppy seeds for the pain. Did you twist your paw?”  
  
Rose sighed, and stepped all the way in, her ears just a few mouse-lengths away from the top of the den. “We think she broke something. Can you check it out?”   
  
“ _Broke something!?_ Howl!” Bluebell shouted, pushing her way past Rose, who stepped aside, calm as ever.  
  
Howl shrunk back, suddenly much more nervous than she was before.   
  
Bluebell grabbed the she-cat in question and dragged her into the den; literally.  
“Sit there.” Bluebell said sternly, and shifted around her storage for what she was looking for.   
  
Howl turned to Rose and gave her a look as if to say _Told ‘ya so._  
  
Rose smirked.  
  
Howl lashed her tail.  
  
Bluebell huffed when she found what she was looking for, and stalked back to Howl.   
“Where does it hurt?” Bluebell asked, examining Howl closely.   
“Uhm.. just my side.” she pointed to her ribcage with her tail. “Right there.”   
  
Bluebell hummed. Let me know if this hurts, i'm going to feel around.” she said, focused.   
Howl gulped and nodded as the healer gently placed her blue-grey paws onto howls fur.   
  
Bluebell began to shift her paws around, kneading ever so often. Her claws were sheathed, just like they always were.   
  
Bluebell rarely showed her claws or bared her fangs.   
  
Howl winced as Bluebell brushed a bruise, hissing quietly. “There?” the older cat asked, halting her paws.   
  
“No, just sore there. You can keep going.”   
  
Bluebell nodded, and continued to work.   
  
Just a few moments later, she tapped an uneven spot on the tabby’s rib. Howl hissed loudly in pain, fluffing up her already-ruffed pelt.   
  
A bit startled by the reaction, Bluebell put her paws back down, and pushed forward some small, black seeds. “Take these; it will help with the pain.” bluebell sighed. “Ribs heal differently from something like a leg, so i can't wrap your chest. It would restrict your breathing too much.”   
  
Howl nodded, lapping up the seeds, mostly calmed at this point.  
  
“You also won't be able to leave camp for a while, you’ll be a bit restless, but if you move around too much you could puncture something and start bleeding.” she told her. “I want you in my den for a few nights, to keep an eye on you in case something happens, alright?”  
  
Panic creeped up Howl’s spine as she nodded numbly. She wouldn't be able to visit her nest? What if she can't sleep? What if she panics? What if she has a nightmare?   
  
She felt her breathing escalate, head spinning.   
  
“...would you like some thyme?”  
  
Howl’s eyes shot to Bluebell’s, yellow and green meeting. She nodded rigidly. “Please.”   
The other she-cat silently slid the herbs over to howl, who chewed them shakily.   
  
\----  
  
“-GAH!”   
Howl shouted as she shot up from her nest, breathing heavily.   
  
Thank the stars, it was only a dream.  
  
She glanced around the den, taking note of the herbs lining the walls, and bluebell soundly sleeping just a few tail-lengths away. Her soft breathing mingled with the sounds of crickets and cats whispering in hushed voices in their own nests- hoping not to wake anyone else.

  
She stood, the ground swaying a bit beneath her, bug managed to catch her balance. She lifted a paw to take a step and- wow, okay; ouch that hurts.    
  
Howl sighed.   
  
Okay, maybe she couldn't get up her tree just yet, but she could at least take a walk around, right?    
  
Yeah. She could do this.   
  
Howl slowly but surely limped out of the den, stepping out into the clearing of the camp.    
Moonlight shone on her pelt, reflecting in her eyes. She glanced around, peeking at the path that led to the forest.    
  
Well.. it wouldn't hurt to try, right?   
  
\---   
  
Rose awoke to a sharp prodding in her side. “-ose. Rose.  _ Rose, wake up!”  _ the voice meowed urgently.    
  
“Mphhh…” Rose grumbled, and turned to cover her eyes with a large paw. “Spark… not now… im sleeping…” she drawled, praying she would be allowed to sleep for just a moment longer.    
  
“ _ Rose, Howl is gone!”  _ Bluebell hissed quietly.    
  
Rose’s heat shot up, quick as a sparrow.    
  
  
“ _ what!?” _   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_  
_ _  
_   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like Howl's a bit ooc in this chapter?? but eh.. theres not much i could do about it anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'd like to thank all my friends for helping me out with this project, and please tell me what you think in the comments! It really makes my day! <3 
> 
> Sorry for the short chapter,, the chapter lengths will likely be very inconsistent throughout the fic.
> 
> Have a wonderful day/night!!


End file.
